Surviving Harry
by Inferius
Summary: It's the group's 6th year. Emotions are running high, things are falling into place, and a prophecy is lingering. Magic, Mayhem, and... muggles? RWHG
1. Chapter 1: Hermione's Holiday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this story.. just not the characters... whatever. Read and Review puh-lease!!!  
  
She looked down at her quill as it raced mechanically across the parchment. Hermione had a way of making her genius appear in words most people didn't even know and she cherished every single word in her vocabulary. She looked from quill to parchment and realized that the called for 3 feet of parchment on the Study of Muggle Sciences, was easily at 5 feet now. She took the quill into her teeth and thought for a moment on how to gently wrap this up. She smirked slightly remembering what her Muggle Studies professor had remarked to her the last time she had turned in such a lengthy assignment. Her professor still scowled at her.  
  
Hermione scribbled away anyways, her bushy hair pulled back neatly at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a blue light-cotton button down shirt and boot cut blue jeans, blue socks adorned her feet which were twisting in the air as she laid on her belly. Her coordinating blue and yellow sheets rumpled from where she lay, but other than that, her room was like Hermione schoolwork. Perfect in every way. She had a poster of a muggle actor on the back of her door, a muggle periodic table of elements adorned her closet, and a picture of a Quidditch player smiling and waving was beside her desk. It was autographed very sloppily, but it was obviously a gift of endearment from her long time pen pal-strictly pen pal- Viktor Krum.  
  
It was a cloud free day and the sun raked in through the parted curtains and casted rays along the floor of her small room. Her parents both dentists they could afford bigger and better accomidations, but were very conservative in how they spent their money. Why waste money on space no one was going to use, was their philosophy. And so Hermione had been raised. She put her quill down and looked over her parchment once more.  
  
She grinned, liking the final result and rolled it up. She carefully slipped in alongside countless other rolled documents in her overly stuffed bag. It was nearing the end of summer and Hermione had finished every assignment given to her by her professors for the next school year. She got up from her bed and stretched a moment before exiting her room.  
  
Her socks created friction as she made her way through the carpeted upstairs of the flat she lived in with her parents. They were currently in Romania attending a seminar on the importance of flossing. As if they didn't already know that, just needed another excuse to travel. She smiled at her parents quirks and retreated downstairs to the warmth of her kitchen.  
  
She opened the refridgerator and looked at the contents. She had ran out of edible food a few days before and had been living off of carrots and celery. Hardly filling, mind you, she took a few muggle bills from a magnet on the door to the fridge and shut it. Shopping was in need and while she hadn't bought anything from a muggle market in quite some time, she was still looking forward to the experience once more. She pulled on her tennis and grabbing the flat key, exited her apartment. She locked the door before walking to the lift and taking it to the lobby.  
  
She took a moment to ponder just how blissfully ignorant muggles were. How she had been. Chains and motors ran the contraption known as an elevator, when a simple locomotion spell would have sufficed. Valuable resources, fossil fuels, were being wasted to accomidate this ignorance. With a sigh she recalled the everpresent muggle term 'global warming' as she stepped off the elevator. She would really have to talk to her Muggle Studies professor or Arthur Weasley, to see if anything could not be done about this. While muggles were the problem, every being would be feeling the aftershocks of years of wrongdoing to the atmosphere. She shook these thoughts from her head as she made her way through the lobby.  
  
She smiled to the doorman as he opened the door that led her to the crowded streets. She tucked her arms in as a wind picked up and gusted past. She walked away from the building wondering why she hadn't thought to bring a jacket with her.  
  
"Hermione!" She whipped around, her hair falling out of the clip slightly as she looked to see whom had called her. She smiled uncomfortably as a familiar face came up to her.  
  
"Hey.. Donald." She said as she embraced her childhood friend in a hug. She hadn't kept in contact with her once only friend since she had found out about her future in the magical world. She felt guilty, but it could not be helped. There was just too much separating them now.  
  
Donald embraced her, smiling into her hair and taking in her heavenly scent. It had been a while since he had seen her, even though they lived only across the busy street from each other. When they finally broke apart, he smiled broadly at her. His brown hair untidy on his head, and his green eyes sparkling. He had gotten a lot taller, or so she thought. He was about as tall as Ron and even carried himself the same way.  
  
"How you been Hermione? That all-girl school treating you alright?" He asked as he walked alongside her, some how knowing where she was heading. She smiled at that. She had nearly forgotten that was the lie they had told her neighbors. Hermione Granger had been accepted to a very prestigious all female school in Scotland.  
  
"Fine." She replied. She wasn't really sure how to go about talking to him anymore. Even at eleven, they had both some how managed to retain a some what intelligent bond between them. But now her intelligence was in all things Magical, something he would not be able to understand. She wasn't sure where to go from there, so she just did what everyone does when placed in an uncomfortable conversation. Ask about their mothers. "So How's your mom?" She said looking away a smirk playing at her lips.  
  
"Oh she's fine. Her and my father went to Bulgaria recently." Hermione started at the mention of Bulgaria, out of habit. She almost asked him about their quidditch team when she recalled whom she was speaking with. She just huddled down into herself even more and hid herself from him, wind and sun. "Did you hear? I'm going to be going to a 'prestigious' school this fall as well." He said pride dripping from his voice. A touch of mockery on the 'prestigious' part had Hermione smiling.  
  
"Thinking of making me jealous?" She said with a laugh. "What school and where? Maybe it's close to mine in Scotland." She said jesting.  
  
"It called Howitz, or something. My father is going to be a teacher there and we're all moving. But its somewhere outside of London. Not quite sure. Actually my dad never mentioned it. That's odd." He said looking up as if searching his brain for some answers. She smiled at him endearingly. He still hadn't changed much from his preteen days.  
  
"That's nice, Donny. I'm sure you'll do fine. You were always top of class." She said with a wink. He laughed at that.  
  
"If you mean right below you, than yeah i was top of our class. You really shouldn't bring yourself down all the time. You really are a very intelligent girl, you know that. If I had half your genius, well.. I'd be pretty damn smart." He said blushing quickly. She looked at him a goofy smile on her face. He blushed in the exact same spots as Ron, she thought. She nearly stopped walking at that thought, but she shook her head once more and continued her steady pace.  
  
"Thank you, Donny. You always have a way of making me feel special." She said leaning playfully onto his side. She just wanted to reassure him that he had indeed complimented him, and was utterly shocked when he placed an arm around her shoulders tenderly. She let her mouth hang open dumbly for a moment before she snapped it shut. What was happening here? She wondered silently to herself.  
  
Luckily they arrived at the market and she gingerly shrugged out of the convines in the pretense of reaching down for a basket. She blushed slightly as she made her way through the aisles, Donald not a step behind her. She enjoyed his company, but it was really unnecessary and was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. She grabbed everything she needed as to hurriedly return home to the safety of her flat. She paid her bill and left the Market, Donald again at her side. He made to return his arm to her shoulders but she pretended to need to tie her shoes. As she knelt on the ground, she formulated a plan.  
  
"Donald, do you think you could be a dear and carry these bags for me? They really are quite heavy?" She asked sweetly, hating herself as she did it. But if his arms were preoccupied with the bags, they could not be preoccupied by her.  
  
"Sure thing Hermione. I thought you'd never ask." He jested as he took the bags from her. They continued walking in silence for a moment.  
  
"So Hermione... since you know.. both of our parents are out of town.. I was wondering if I might be able to come over later.. and we might be able to keep each other company.. Just for tonight you know." His ears were tinged with red and his face was quickly turned to the ground, but she was sure his blush had carried there as well. She really didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Donald... I have to get some rest tonight. I'm going to be spending the rest of the summer holidays at a friend's house in the country. If it just wasn't such short notice, it would be more than plausible..." She trailed off and wrapped her arms more readily around herself. It wasn't the wind that made her shiver though. It was the knowledge that Donald really truly cared for her, and had obviously cared for quite some time. It was a comforting thought, if only the attraction was mutual. She didn't have the heart to crush his spirt though and while she had not been lying when she said she was going to a friend's, being the Burrow, she wished she could have said what was really on her mind.  
  
She couldn't tell what his reaction was, as he still kept his face downcasted, but she noticed the ridgedness of his shoulders and took that as a sign that he was indeed crushed.  
  
"I should have came over yesterday, or sooner, it would have been more convenient. It's just that you're gone all the time Hermione. I don't think we've had a real conversation in 6 years." He said obviously needing to talk about this. Hermione just looked away wishing she wasn't here at all. She didn't know how to handle herself when it came to boys. Unless they were her two best friends.. that was easy. They needed guidance and help, while most of the opposite sex thought just the opposite of females. Donald was not that type of male, but that just complicated things further, as she just could not shrug him off. "I want things to be how they were before you left for that 'convent'." He smiled. "And you never write... Hermione, do you not want to be friends with me anymore?" He said looking into her eyes for the first time since they left the market. She looked into his dumbfounded.  
  
"No, Donald, that's not it at all. It's next to impossible to get any forms of communication out of my school as its in the rugged Scottish mountains." It wasn't a complete lie. She didn't think that his parents would appreciate owls perched on their sills pecking insistantly at their window panes. "I will try to send a letter home for you, when I do mail my mother though." She promised. Looked like she had gained another pen pal. They continued to walk in silence now approaching her building. She reached for her bags as the door man held the door. "Well I can take it from here. Thank you for your help. And when you get the address to your new school, give it to my mother so she'll know where to address your letters." She gave her friend a hug before retreating into the lobby. "Good bye, Donald!" She called out.  
  
"Good bye, Hermione! Have a great school year!" He called after her. Hermione smiled as she boarded the ignorant elevator and disappeared from sight. 


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Found?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everyone that sounds too good to come from my imagination belongs to JK Rowling.. everyone, everything else is mine... you can tell the difference because hers is a work of art, while mine is just crayon drawings on a wall...

(A/N Woohoo! Reviews! :D

yeah-i love hp too : Can't put anything past you can I? Well nothing definite gonna be said about this right now, because if I said that, then there'd be no point in continuing the story! :D But you'll see in the next few chapters more about Howtiz. :D

liulover : Must be a contagious thought! Howitz is.... well you'll just have to wait and see like you said!

So I dedicate this chapter Friends Found? to yeah-i love hp too and liulover! Thanks for the reviews guys! )

Chapter 2: Friends Found?

Hermione ate the meager items she had purchased from the Market. She pondered what Donald had said and done that afternoon. She wasn't quite sure why it perturbed her so much. As far as she was concerned, they were still indeed friends, and that was not going to change. She was sure he had wanted a more formal farewell, and she should have obliged. It was kind of inconsiderate of her to just say good-bye as she did, seeing as how she might not ever see him again, but she could not help it. His obvious infatuation with her, put her in such an uncomfortable position she could think of nothing but escaping it.  
  
She decided to brush Donald from her mind, for now. She would keep her promise and write to him at his new Howitz Prestigious School, wherever it was. She smiled at that thought and then her smile broadened as she realized how jealous Ron would be when he found out about yet another male pen pal. She laughed at that thought as she made her way back up to her room.  
  
She had received an owl the night before from Mrs. Weasley inviting her to stay at the burrow once more. Harry was already there having left the Dursley's in a huff three weeks after school left out. Some how he had managed to invite Moody over for tea one afternoon, ironically the same afternoon Uncle Vernon was giving a Drill presentation. And well, Moody isn't exactly the best person to have around when pitching a sales idea. Definitely bad for business. Uncle Vernon was so furious he threatened to kick Harry out, and Harry decided he'd had enough and just left with Moody. This was all in a letter she had received halfway through her summer.  
  
And since then, her two best friends had been causing all kinds of chaos at the Burrow, since Fred and George were away at their shops, some one had to create trouble. It would be good for Harry to unwind some. Her face fell and her eyes glazed over as she recalled what had happened at the Ministry. She had not been conscious to witness it, but she still felt the pain of Sirius' demise. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she began to pack her trunk. It was such a series of mis fortunate events that had led up to that night, she wished she could have seen through Voldemort's tricks and had caught on before. And as much as she didn't want to admit it she wished she had not believed in the goodness, that was not present, in Kreacher. She sniffed and forced those thoughts from her brain. She couldn't help feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt though, for what she knew was he fault that Sirius was gone.  
  
She forced herself to concentrate on packing her bag and truck. She stacked in all her schoolbooks, robes, and extra school supplies before shutting the trunk lid. When Mrs. Weasley came for her, she would have her place the shrinking charm on it, so they could easily take it by floo to the Burrow.  
  
Hermione sank into her Papisan chair and unfolded her recent edition of the Daily Prophet. Having given up her subscription the summer before, she now opted only for the larger sunday edition. She skimmed headlines that read, "Ministry Infested: Death eaters at the Helm", "Atrocity in Azkaban: Where have the Dementors gone", "Gorging Giants: Latest D.E. Recruits", and so forth. Since the Daily Prophet had began telling the truth about the return of Voldemort, that had been all they had talked about. They had a lot to write about with all this 'new' information. When in all actuality they were just catching up on the stories they had refused to print the year before. Hermione snorted at that thought but read the entire paper, before deciding it was time she got some shut eye.  
  
She dressed into her night gown and laid in her bed, the eerie silence of her flat having no effect on her, as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Donald and Howitz.  
  
She awoke early the next morning and ate a quick breakfast before starting her final chores for that morning. She cleaned up the kitchen and cleaned her room one last time before starting the preparations.  
  
She pushed her trunk into the den, where the fireplace was located, and went back to her room to retrieve her bag. She changed into a comfortable pale yellow tank top, that accentuated her newfound womanly curves, but covered it up with a cotton cardigan button sweater. She wore a light blue jean skirt that skimmed below her knees and comfortable black tennis. She went into the bathroom and pulled her now very long hair, having not cut it in her entire attendance at Hogwarts, behind her head in a loose ponytail, letting a few strands frame her face. She brushed her teeth quickly before returning to the den, where she became comfortable on the overstuffed chair that occupied the room.  
  
She decided to get to work on her proposal for the muggle intervention on the misuse of fossil fuels. She was becoming increasingly aware of the damaging effects this was having on the world around her, looking up at the polluted skyline was obvious enough, and had decided that the wizarding world would need to intervene before the muggle damages could not be mended. She was so enthused in her proposal she didn't notice the arrival of a select group of people through the fireplace behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny! Are you ready yet?!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs to her youngest child. She was dressed and had been ready for quite some time. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall, wondering why she never put a slot for 'Annoyance' in between 'Home' and 'Mortal Danger.' If she had, she was sure that is where her hand would occupy at all times. She tapped her foot impatiently as she heard footsteps bounding down the stairs.  
  
To her grief it was Ron and Harry.  
  
"What are you yelling about, Mum?" Ron asked as he went around her to get to the kitchen. "Where's breakfast?" He asked incredulously looking around the empty table. His mother snorted behind him.  
  
"If you had been down earlier, I would have been able to fix you something. But you boys, I swear sleep in later every day. You do realize it's almost 10 o'clock, don't you?" She asked as she tugged on her House coat that was stained with soot from the fireplace. "You'll just have to suffice with toast." She gave a flick of her wand and toast immediately sprung from Mr. Weasley's makeshift toaster. Ron caught it and was disappointed to feel that it was cold.  
  
"Thanks mum." He said his eyes drooping slightly, his stomach growling loudly. Harry just laughed behind him. "Well it's your fault, Harry." He said shoving the toast into his mouth, not bothering to give Harry any. "If you hannit pot upf suzt a fight lasft night.." He swallowed than continued, "we would have finished that chess game sooner and woken up sooner and gotten some real food." He said cramming the second piece in his mouth.  
  
"Oh honestly, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said in amazement. "Here you go, Harry." She flicked her wand once more, and more toast magically appeared. Harry caught it with a grin.  
  
"Mmmmm, nice and warm. Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry nibbled on a corner, his face contorting to that of utter desire. "Oh.. so warm and soo good." He oozed before running off before Ron could attack him and steal his toast.  
  
Harry thought, looking back on his stay at the Burrow, that this was what a family was meant to be. He had missed Sirius more than he thought should be humanly possible. He had literally felt his soul turn to ice, and had at one point contemplated giving up the magical world all together. It had brought him nothing but pain anyways. Why let that pain dictate his life. But then he had come here with Moody and he couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. This was where he belonged and he gave up all notions about leaving this in his past.  
  
Ron had been his lifesaver. He had sensed his troubles, and although he had not directly brung the subject up, he had enough sense to not let Harry fall into his pit of hell once more. He had made sure the Harry felt comfortable and as if nothing had happened at all. It might have been that Ron didn't want to accept the truth, or he didn't know how to broach the subject, but Harry was eternally grateful to his friend.  
  
So for the past month and a half, Harry had done nothing but play quidditch with Ron and Ginny, occasionally Fred and George would drop by, usually for testing new merchandise, but would stay and play for a while as well, and lounge around. Mrs. Weasley had tried to have Harry talk about his feelings every so often, but Ron would interject and that would be that. He didn't feel like delving into his feelings, which he hadn't kept bottled up last year, he just wanted them to be subsequent to his current feelings. And those were of languid laziness and fluid fun. And that's why this had been the best summer holidays since he started at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione would be furious at how little work they had done over the vacation but he didn't even let that get him down. But as he thought of Hermione, he stopped running suddenly, and Ron crashed into the back of him and they both went flying headfirst down the hall. Harry helped Ron up laughing. Ron just looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, when's Hermione getting here?" He asked returning to the stairs, finishing off his toast.  
  
"AS SOON AS GINNY GETS DONE PRIMPING HERSELF! WE'LL LEAVE!!! I swear I don't know what's gotten into that girl. Where's more makeup and clothes now than i ever have in my life. GINNY I'M LEAVING!!" She called up the stairs marching to the fireplace. There was a slam of a door upstairs and a quick set of footsteps bounded down the stairs. Harry looked up them, straightening his glasses and having trouble keeping his mouth from dropping open.  
  
Ginny's bright red hair was pulled back neatly in a fashionable clip, her freckles dimmed slightly by the light foundation she was wearing. Her green eyes were brilliant as was the pink lip gloss that shimmered on her pouty lips. She had on a loose chemise that clung to her body in places it should and hug from places it should. She had on classic blue jeans and black boots with a slight heel. Harry hadn't realized when Ginny had transformed from Ginny.. to well.. to Ginny. But he was sure he should have noticed sooner. He sure was gonna miss going back to school and seeing her in Robes compared to her clothes as of late.  
  
"Mum, you wouldn't really leave me would you?" She asked grabbing her house coat as well. Fred and George had sent Ginny money to buy herself some new clothes, as all the ones she had owned were now much too small for her. She had ordered all her new clothes, a complete new wardrobe, from a Muggle Catalog, Hermione had sent her. She enjoyed her muggle clothes, as did her Father who was really interested in the science of the 'claw-clip' for her hair. None were too revealing, but none were too reserved either. She enjoyed her new look and when she noticed Harry's approving gaze she blushed, her pale cheeks turning a light pink.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had her back turned as she approached the fire place. "No of course not dear. You ready?" She asked grabbing a handful of floo powder.  
  
"We're coming too, Mum." Ron sputtered as he went to the fireplace behind Ginny. Harry wondered at that thought, but felt best not to delve too much into it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned a knowing smile on her youngest son and beamed. "Ok well lets get going then, she's probably been waiting for a while." Ginny went in first, than Mrs. Weasley, followed by Ron and then Harry.  
  
They all came out the other end, and dusting themselves off on the hearth, took note of their surroundings. They appeared to be in a den of sorts. All the walls were lined with books and there were leather ottomans and overstuffed leather chairs lining one wall. A globe was near the fireplace, and Ron eagerly wanted to spin it, but looking down at his soot covered hands, resisted the urge.  
  
"Well I'd expect nothing less from Hermione. Even out of school she's in a library." Ron joked as he saw Hermione jotting down notes furiously in one of the chairs. She jumped at his voice and looked up immediately. She smiled when she saw whom it was and stood up to greet them all with a hug. She hugged Ginny first.  
  
"Look at you! I see that catalog came in handy!" She said fingering the clip in Ginny's hair. Ginny just beamed and twirled showing off her new attire to Hermione, and to Harry who blushed and looked away quickly. Hermione than hugged Mrs. Weasley. "It's so nice to see you! Did you get that blender I sent earlier?" She asked breaking away from her Wizarding mother.  
  
"Um, well yes... but Arthur got his hands on it. He was sure you were supposed to put paper in it to shred into thousands, upon thousands of little pieces. When I tried to tell him it was for food, he looked at me like I was stupid and confiscated it immediately." She said with mirth. Hermione laughed at that and embraced her once more. She moved on next to Harry. He seemed genuinely happy. Hermione felt her eyes glazing over once more just looking at him.  
  
"Harry.." She whispered as she flung herself at him. Ron felt a lump form in his throat at the sight, but willed it away, attributing it to allergies from all the rising soot in the room. Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. She was in such a good mood, he would hate to find out how she was going to react when she learned they hadn't done any of their homework. He just settled for hugging her for now and thought to give those details to her later. Much later.  
  
Hermione let him go and squeezed his hand knowingly as if to say they'd talk later. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left to take care of Hermione's belongings. Harry decided to join them as not to have to explain his feelings to yet another female, he smiled at the thought of so many women caring for him.  
  
Hermione looked from Harry's retreating back to Ron's sheepish face. He was obviously uncomfortable with what he knew was his turn to be embraced. Hermione frowned at that, him being uncomfortable with her, was something that didn't settle well with her, and that made her heart falter. She attributed it to just congestion from the rising soot in the room and decided a hand shake would suffice. She stuck her hand out to-wards him and said casually.. "Ron, how have you been?"  
  
Ron looked at her hand stupidly before realizing she wanted to hold his hand. He gave her an odd look before slipping his hand into hers gingerly. When she began to move her hand up and down, he caught on. She didn't want to hold his hand, she wanted to shake it. He mentally slapped himself on the forehead and returned the handshake. So she didn't want to hug him. Was she that repulsed by him? Was she mad at him? Was it something he had said in a letter? Was she mad at him for some fight they had had at school? He couldn't think of any reason for her to not want to hug him and that angered him. What angered him more was that he desperately wanted to have her want to hug him... He realized he was vigorously pumping her hand up and down and she was giving him a rather strangled look. He dropped her hand suddenly and ran a hand through his hair to come to rest at the base of his neck.  
  
"I'm good." He said before blushing furiously and stepping around her to help Harry with her trunk. Mrs. Weasley had already charmed it to be a tenth of its original size.  
  
Hermione looked crushed at Ron's curtness. What had gotten into him? He was the one too uncomfortable to hug her! How did he think that made her feel? She felt her face grow warmer as she felt the anger well up inside of her. She huffed out a sigh before taking a few calming breaths.  
  
"Ok, well we're all set? Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked before taking the trunk with her and disappearing into the flames. Ginny was next, Harry almost went into the flames with her, finding himself suddenly dumbfounded. He attributed it to his blurring vision with all the rising soot in the room. He followed after her. Which left Hermione and Ron...  
  
"Um.. go ahead Hermione. I'll be right after you." Ron said. Hermione picked up her bag and shouldered it.  
  
"No, Ron, I insist you first." She said ushering him in front. Ron felt his face grow red once more. Why was she deliberately being so difficult today?  
  
"No, thats fine really, go ah--" He was stopped mid-sentence as a knock came from the front door to Hermione's apartment. Hermione gave Ron a perplexed look before exiting the Den and going downstairs. Ron curious, decided to follow, in case she needed.. protection, or something.  
  
Hermione looked through the peephole of the door and gasped. She shrunk quickly from the hole and hearing a noise behind her jumped slightly. It was only Ron, who was looking at her as if she were loony.  
  
"Hermione... you alright? Who is it?" Ron asked, she could see him reaching inside his pocket, no doubt for his wand. She grabbed the back of his hand to stop him, feeling a quick jolt and the sudden connection. She kept her hand on his warm skin nonetheless.  
  
"It's ok, its just a... " before she could finish there was another more insistent knocking and Donald's voice calling out on the other-side, his words muffled, "...a friend?" She finished looking into Ron's eyes. He jerked his hand from hers and looked at her, heat glaring from his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3: Donald's Devastation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his friends, his family, his school, his life story, or anything that has anything remotely to do with him. I do own books 2-5, my friend stole my first one... oh and I do own this story.. just not the characters, their habits, their school... it's an endless vicious cycle.

(A.N. Ok some serious Author's notes gonna happen right now, so bare with me. I have decided on the course of my writings that I don't want to make this story into the fluff that its leaning to wards. It's more about their final years at Hogwarts now. Nothing is going to change story wise, just thought I'd let you know that My original intentions of having this a mainly Hermione/Ron flingy fluff, has dissipated into what it is going to become. If this bothers anyone, I would understand if you stopped reading. Just thought I would forewarn you, as my summary has changed to accommodate this. Now on to my shout outs! :D

INeedAnOwl: Ronald and Donald, eh? Well maybe there is something to this... maybe... ;)

Elizabeth the 4rth: Ooohhh!!! I have great potential! Awww thanks! huggles lizzy

Miss Piratess: Donald is my prodigy for Original Characters. He's great. huggles Donny I'm glad you liked him as well. I wasn't intending to make Hermione snobbish, she just... appeared that way on my screen and i thought it fit her as well so I left it that way. And whats with everyone worrying about Howitz? It's just a school you know... or is it? mwahahahahaha Oh and not to put the pressure on me or anything with your 'know your character' comment. Got me all self-conscious now... kind of puts me on the spot. Hope I can deliver. :D

Ron-Is-Mine: Hmmm... thats an interesting prediction.. make it all you want, you'll still have to wait like everyone else. Although Muggles in Hogwarts... highly unlikely. ;) Oh and since you desperately wanted me to update, I did just for you. :P This chapter dedicated to Ron-Is-Mine!!!

skittish: Tsk tsk tsk! Flooding my reviews with nonsense! :D :P Jk. Oh and Ginny wasn't described in book 1. At least I'm thinking she wasn't.. .hmm.. oh well they all have green eyes in my mind. Lol... but Ron.. he has the most brilliant blue eyes... sighs Ok I'm sorry... ummm. Harry and Ginny. Well according to Hermione in OotP, Ginny doesn't like Harry anymore... but Harry, in my fic, might be feeling something or other for her... we'll just have to wait and see what my mind spits out. :D

Ok and now onto the 3rd Chapter!)

Chapter 3: Donald's Devastation  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, flames practically leaping from his eyes. Who was the man on the other side of the door? And why was Hermione looking at him like she had something to hide?! Ron was furious with her. He hadn't ever heard her talking about some one back home, and yet here he was. A sudden thought brought his fists clenching at his side. What if this was her boyfriend? He looked away before Hermione could see the strong emotions playing through his eyes.  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She hadn't wanted Ron to find out about Donald like this. Well she was hoping he wouldn't have found out at all. She shook her head and decided to open the door, as Donald showed no signs of relenting.  
  
She moved to open the door a few inches so as not to appease Ron's curiosity for whom was on the other side.  
  
"Oh hi, Donald. Sorry I was busy in the..." But that was all she got out before she felt the door being yanked from her hands. Ron had pulled the door all the way open, his face as red as his hair, his freckles indistinguishable.  
  
Donald looked taken-aback by this new revelation. He had been about to hug Hermione, but had actually nearly fallen over back-wards at Ron's sudden intense figure in the doorway. Hermione shook her head and put her hand to her forehead, keeping her eyes downcast. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this situation.  
  
"Hermione, are you in any trouble?" Donald said motioning to move Hermione from the house. This inflamed redheaded boy looked dangerous to him and he wasn't going to have anything happen to his Hermione. He gently grabbed Hermione by the arm and began to pull her tenderly away from the door. Ron saw this and grasped at Hermione's other hand and none-to-gently tugged her back into the house, Donald still having a firm grasp on the other arm.  
  
"She's fine. She's with me, isn't that right Hermione?" Ron said threatening the other boy called Donald. He could feel his blood boiling. Donald gritted his teeth, obviously butting heads with Ron's ignorance.  
  
"I don't think she is doing, 'fine', with you. Come on Hermione, I need to speak with you... in PRIVATE." He commanded dragging Hermione back out into the hall, yanking Ron out with her. Hermione gasped and had no chance to get anything in edgewise before they were bickering once more.  
  
"You know what, I think it's you that is the problem, DONALD." Tugged her back into the Apartment.  
  
"Is that right?" Tugged into the hallway. "I think its you... carrot top!"  
  
"Carrot-what?" Tugged into the flat. "We were doing fine 'til you showed up!"  
  
"Oh, well good thing you were just leaving!" Tugged into the hall.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled tugging her arms into herself. The boys caught off guard flew to-wards each other and nearly missed colliding heads. Ron gained his senses first and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into him. She just looked up into his determined face, utmost shock written over her entire face. His chest heaved, but paid no attention to her as he just stood there glaring at Donald.  
  
"Listen, Muggle, Hermione is my girlfriend, and you'd better watch your step from here on out, or you'll have to deal with me. Got that?" Ron threatened pulling Hermione back into the apartment. With that he slammed the door and gave a triumphant grin to nothing in particular. Than it hit him. He just did... he just said.. he was.. He looked down sheepishly at Hermione. She looked confused and very... very angry. He realized he was still holding her and she let him go..  
  
That was probably the worst thing he could have done. Hermione unleashed a fury of slaps and smacks onto his arms and back. He covered his head for protection. She shoved her school bag at him and nearly pushed him into the fireplace. He barely had enough time to throw the floo powder into the flames before he was engulfed. "BURROW!" He called out in fear. He promptly disappeared.  
  
Hermione ran back to the door and out into the hall. She could see Donald slowly disappearing behind the elevator doors, a look of regret and sadness on his face.  
  
"DONALD!" She called from down the hall. He looked up and barely had a moment to throw his hand on the closing door, halting its progress. He got off the elevator and went to meet her as she ran to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what got into Ron. He's usually not this... well this insane." She said giving her friend a hug. He didn't return it. He had no idea what she was doing. He was so confused.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you about what?" She asked pulling away. She looked up into his face and saw how badly he was hurting. He wouldn't make eye contact with her and that hurt.  
  
"Tell me about.. Ron?" He asked his hands in his pockets fumbling with keys and change.  
  
"Oh, Donald..." She decided a lie would be best in this situation. She had lied to him more these last two days than she had lied to him in her entire life. It made her feel like scum. She couldn't even look him in the eyes as she spoke, not that he would meet her gaze as it was. "It's just.. I didn't want to hurt you?" She offered. "I met him at school and things just went on from there..." She was going to say more, but his head popped into place and he was wearing a look of surprise.  
  
"Hermione.. you go to an all-girl school...?" He said looking at her for answers. She suddenly realized her mistake and thought quickly.  
  
"I met him while I was at school. He lives in a village near my school and that's where we met." She said recovering. "I'm so sorry Donald. I didn't want you to find out this way. Either of you..." She said trailing off. He sort of coughed to himself wanting to say something, but not able to find the words. "Donald?" She pressed.  
  
"Well.. I mean. He just sort of was.. there. In your apartment I mean. I've been trying all morning to find the words to come up here and speak to you..." He had no idea what he was doing admitting that to her, and she had no idea what he was getting at. He coughed once more. "I mean.. what I mean to say is... Did he.. did he spend the night, last night?" He asked. Hermione looked at him shocked. He thought that she and Ron.. did... were. She gulped, not knowing what to say. He nodded taking her silence as the answer he wasn't hoping for. He attempted to smile. "Well I'm glad that you found some one.. that you can be so serious with. Just let him know, if he hurts you, I'll be there to attack him and comfort you." He gave her a quick hug and then he was gone and the elevator closed on her.  
  
She just looked at the closed doors for a moment before shaking her head and rushing back into her flat. This was so mixed up. What was she going to do the next time she saw him? And then she remembered that would probably be the last time she saw him. She stopped short of closing her door as a thought crept into her mind. He was probably coming over to tell her how he felt. He must have thought he'd never see her again. And she had let Ron attack him like that and then crushed his heart the way she had. She felt just awful. How could she let this happen to her once best friend. She suddenly found herself even more furious with Ron.  
  
What was he playing at, doing what he did? She wished he wasn't so insanely jealous. And for no just-cause either. Just to be a difficult git. She snorted as she tossed the floo powder into the flames and stepped into them. "Burrow" She called out a sinister tone in her voice. She was going to make Ron pay...


	4. Chapter 4: Ron's Revelations

Disclaimer: There was once a time when i would have pretended to be JK Rowling, but there was also i time when i pretended i was a millionaire. And in my pretend realities some people called 'lawyers' sued me and told me to stop pretending to be JKR and they took all my money. Now.. I don't pretend anymore. Because I am me.. little ol' humble me.. sigh 

(A.N: Yay! I have a beta! Woohoo. does beta dance It's Skittish, my lover in Sheboinken, Michigan! ;) Let's all give her a nice warm applause, for her awesome beta duties. She caught one whole typo this chapter. Yay Skittish! Yay Me! Yay you!

aquarpisc: Well wonder no more my friend, the time is now, read on.. :D

Miss Piratess: Men-fights are so awesome! Catfights are sooo overrated. Poor donald though, wonder if he'll get any closure... hmmmm ;)

tgimd: You were laughing..? laughter..? What is this laughter...? Surely I didn't make you laugh. Well if I did, rock on me! And if i didn't.. you're sooo evil. ;) Well hermione and ron... you know i hope they work things out, but you know you never can tell.

skittish: Well aren't we mrs. knowitall! You know what, i let you be beta and you just let it go straight to your head! I would date Ron too, but snape's friend's kind of pushing it. I would have seduced him.. had a one night stand.. maybe. Hey that inspires a thought! Is Snape a virgin? gasp

liulover: Aww my faithful liu! :D How's this for fast update.. took only 10 days, :(. I'll dedicate this one to you again sweetie!)

Chapter 4: Ron's Revelations

Ron arrived nearly unscathed into his living room. He saw that everyone was looking at him curiously. His face was pale and his hair was a mess from him covering it for protection. He just looked sheepishly down at the carpet and went to sit down.

"Um.. Ron?" Harry asked coming to sit next to him on the couch. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern and some what mirth. Ron closed his gaping mouth and looked up at Harry. Harry was trying hard to conceal his grin and was failing miserably.

Ron just shook his head and began to make his way from the living room up the stairs. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted him to follow him, but he felt his presence was needed. He followed Ron as they entered his brilliantly bright orange room.

"Harry... what's wrong with me?" He asked flopping onto his back on the bed. He had went over everything that had transpired at Hermione's. From her snubbing him when he first arrived, to.. Donald, his mind spit that thought out, to her being his girlfriend. At that thought he moaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean? Ron, what happened?" Harry asked bluntly sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry had never really seen Ron so.. well so apparently helpless. It wasn't like Ron to get so emotional. Actually when it came to emotions, Ron was furthest from showing them so publicly.

"Hermione..." He didn't know where to begin. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know what had happened at Hermione's. It was like he wasn't even there. He slapped another hand to his forehead and didn't know where to begin... or rather where to end. "It's like this Harry. There was..." he paused to get the best word. He decided that saying 'stupid git' wasn't very descriptive, so he settled for a more commonly used term, "..a boy. When were leaving, there was a knock at her door. And it was... a boy." Ron said. He sat up on his elbows and looked at Harry. "Has she ever mentioned 'a boy' to you before?" He asked curiously.

Harry thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. "She doesn't really talk about her home life. I figured she wasn't very social before coming to Hogwarts. What happened with this boy?" Harry asked intriqued. Even now, Ron's face was brilliantly red, or maybe it was just the reflection of his orange room, and he could clearly see jealousy in his eyes. Harry smiled to himself. Maybe Ron was finally realizing his attraction for Hermione. He could only hope this was the case.

"Its just.. well I mean. If there were a boy that she knew she would have told us, right? I mean we're all best friends we tell everything to each other. And she didn't say anything about this boy. I mean... that means she didn't want us to know about him.. meaning she wanted to keep it a secret... as if she had something going on with him. You know what I mean?" Harry looked at Ron. He had never heard so much come out of his friend before. He just nodded dumbfounded. How was Ron able to compose that many thoughts in the last few minutes? "It's not fair. She should have told us. And all this time we've been worrying about Krum, when it was she was already with some one back home." Harry decided not to correct him that it had in fact only been Ron worrying about Viktor Krum.

"Ron, did she say that she was with this boy?" Harry asked.

"Well... no. But she didn't not say it." He rebounded using that as his defense.

"Well how did she introduce you to him?" Harry asked getting up to rearrange Ron's Chudley Cannon's figurines on his dresser. Ron ran a hand through his hair nervously and kept it at the back of his neck.

"Well.. I um.. didn't let her introduce me." Ron said sheepishly. Harry dropped the figurine he had been playing with, knocking a few of them over in the process. He slowly turned to Ron, his eyes and face in a shocked expression.

"Ron... what do you mean?" Harry stopped as he heard footsteps pounding there way up the stairs. Harry jerked his head back to Ron, fear in his eyes. "Ron what did you do?" He asked as he backed away from the door. Luckily he did so as it was soon flewn back, smashing into the wall. Hermione stood there her fists clenched at her sides, her eyes small and beady and a look of pure evil on her face. She stomped into the room, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that Harry was in the small confines of the room as well. Ginny looked scaredly on from the doorway.

"Ron.. do you have any idea what you've done?!" Hermione seethed. She had arrived moments before and literally stormed out of the fireplace not a second after she had arrived. She had decided on her thunderous stomping fit coming up the stairs, that she would tell Ron the same lie she had been forced to tell Donald. She waited for his answer while she gathered her thoughts together. Ron stood up defiantly, he was not gonna be the one blamed here.

"Listen he started it. He acted like a complete jack-ass! I was just trying to protect you!" He said before turning from her. Hermione would have slapped him, had he been just a little closer. Donald the jackass? She almost laughed at that.

"Oh and I bet it was him, that started the tug of war with my ARMS!!!" She yelled. Ron winced his shoulders dropping lower. He became rigid once more and whipped around to face her.

"Hermione, he yanked you from the flat! I was just trying to help you! I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled back looking very determined. Hermione chose this moment to let it all go and drop the bombshell she had been trying to save for a more delicate time.

"Well thanks to you and your helping, I may never be able to officially say goodbye to my Boyfriend again. He's leaving to go to a new school and that was the last moment I could have had with him and you ruined it! I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you've done to us." And with that she spun from the room, mentally smiling at her triumph, but frowning at the truth of her words. Ginny quickly followed her into her own room and slammed the door shut.

Ron kept looking at the spot where Hermione had been, his mouth dropped open. He was trying to gather everything she had said. Something about a boyfriend... school was mentioned... US????!!! "US!!" He yelled. He turned to Harry who seemed to be just as confused. "US! Did she just say 'US'?" He asked. He turned back to his bed and began beating his pillows senseless with his fists. "There can't be an US! US!?!?" He looked at the tattered remains of his pillow, feathers flying and looked at Harry once more and frowned his voice dropping octaves. "Us, Harry?" He plopped down on his bed.

Harry whom had just registered everything Hermione had said went to sit down next to Ron as well. "Us.. I mean Them. Who was that guy?" Harry asked just as perplexed. IT had been a known fact of agreement between himself and his brain, that he had had a crush on Hermione, but that it had expired when after he had participated in the Triwizard Tournament. He had come to realize at the Yule Ball that Ron had feelings for Hermione as well. And not wanting to chose between his relationship with Hermione and his friendship with Ron, he never acted on his instincts and was relieved when they had disapparated. And now even he was dumbfounded at the revelation that all this time Hermione had a boyfriend at home. And poor Ron. Since Harry had stopped having feelings for Hermione, he saw that Ron's had nearly doubled and were now overwhelming him. And he was completely clueless. He put a knowing hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't know. His name was Donald.. something or other. Well this changes things." Ron thought aloud. Harry nodded, although he wasn't sure why. Hermione wouldn't just go home and get a boyfriend. They must have been together for a while. But if that were true, why hadn't he ever seen her writing to him? Harry pondered that. She really had never given any indication that she had had some one at home at all, and like Ron had said, they told each other everything. Harry thought about that for a moment remembering the prophecy Dumbledore had revealed the year before. Well nearly everything.

"Listen Ron. Just forget about it. Hermione will get over it eventually, and since she won't be seeing the git anymore, we won't have to worry about him anymore." He slapped Ron on the back and stood up as if to say 'that's the end of that.' Ron slowly rose to his feet as well.

"You're right, we don't need to be worrying about him anymore. Stupid git. Let's go out and play some quidditch." As if that were the answer to everything, the boys grabbed their brooms and headed outside.

Meanwhile...

"Ron did that?" Ginny asked, hugging her legs as she sat there on her bed. Hermione had collapsed onto her makeshift cot on the floor and just laid there on her back. Her hair had fanned out on her pillow and she was staring pointlessly at the ceiling.

"Yes.. he did. So I was furious with him..." She looked over at Ginny, "..and that's why I lied to him. He had no right to treat Donald that way. And it was rather insulting the way he called him a jackass right now... I think he got what he deserved." Hermione said turning away with a nod. Ginny just thought for a moment before a fit of giggles had her rolling on her back. Hermione whipped her head back to look at her friend and couldn't help but think she'd gone off the deep end. "Eh.. Ginny?" Hermione probed.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just that... You're intentionally trying to make Ron jealous. And to think you said you didn't have feelings for him," Ginny said sputtering a bit as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. "You remember last year, oh about this same time at headquarters, we were talking about a certain brother of mine and you swore beyond the edges of the earth that you didn't have feelings for him. And now here you are, urging him into a jealous fury. You're hopeless." Ginny finished moving towards the door. Hermione sat there stunned for a moment before scrambling off the cot and running to the door. She intercepted Ginny's hand from the doorknob and barred her exit with her body.

"Sit. Now." She commanded, pushing herself forward, forcing Ginny backwards. Ginny just had a knowing smile on as she was forced back to her bed. She plopped down and sat indian style waiting for Hermione to continue. "Now, we're going to get this straight, right here and now. I never said anything of the sort." Ginny made to make a noise at that but Hermione glared at her as she continued. "I do believe the conversation was about Ron having feelings for me, which I assured you was absurd and I swore on THAT to the edges of the earth. Now I am playing on his jealous emotions, not on his feelings, when I told him Donald was my boyfriend. Only to punish him in the most effective way I know how. You will not breathe a word about this to a soul. Not one soul. Or I will..." She smiled sweetly as she turned towards the door. "..tell..." She had her hand on the doorknob and began turning it. Ginny rose slowly, her face twisted in horror. "...your secrets..." And with that Hermione bolted through it and raced down the stairs. Ginny was fast on her heels. Quidditch practice combined with natural Weasley speed, had given Ginny leg muscles far beyond Hermiones, and she was easily caught as she rounded the next flight of stairs.

Ginny ended up tripping on Hermione's heels and sent her reeling down the stairs. Hermione rolled and bounded down them and then collided with an unsuspecting person, sending them rolling along with her. When they finally stopped on the landing, Hermione found herself on top of something warm, and hard... and breathing eratically.

She whipped her head up to see that she was in fact on top of the last person she had hoped to be on top. His freckles were redder than ever as his cheeks blushed, and a smile was playing on his lips.

"Usually people have a first date, before this step, but I guess we can do things out of order."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Surprise

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a woman who wrote a book about wizards and made a billione dollars.. I am not this woman...

(A.N: Haha! sorry for the delay in getting this out. :D To my faithful 3: Skittish, Liulover, and Miss Piratess, I dedicate this chapter to you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing.)

Chapter 5: Secrets Surprise

Hermione just looked up into those smiling eyes and her face blanched and then turned a dark red.

"Honestly, Fred... George... whichever..." She said scrambling off. She straightened out her jean skirt, not offering her hand to help the twin up. Help him? After that comment, he should consider himself lucky she hadn't slapped him senseless. Ginny and Fred or George erupted into laughter. Hermione just scowled as she stomped off to the kitchen.

"Hey Fred," some how Ginny could tell them apart. She hugged her older brother. She hadn't seen a lot of them since they ran off last school year, and she missed the constant explosions from above her room. "Why aren't you at the shop?" Ginny asked as she followed after Hermione to the kitchen. Fred did the same.

"Actually, we have something to tell everyone about the shop... but you'll have to wait until dad gets home from work." Fred teased as he walked through the kitchen, aggrivated his mother's dishing spells sending suds flying, and scooted out the door, narrowly missing his mothers spatula she had sent flying after him.

"FRED WEASLEY!" She yelled, slamming the door shut. Hermione whom was rummaging through the pantry for something to snack on, peeked out the kitchen window. She looked on perplexed as the twins were constructing a makeshift garage, storage thing in the backyard.

"Um...Mrs. Weasley? What are they doing?" Hermione asked. At the Mrs. Weasley jerked her head to the window, expecting her sons to have set the grass on fire. She smiled sweetly and looked back to her dishes.

"You'll just have to wait and see. They told me part of their 'secret', but not the whole story. I'm curious too... sure is good to have everyone together once again..." she mused. Suddenly she dropped her steel wool scrub and brought a hand to her mouth to conceal a quiet gasp. Hermione looked downcasted as she understood what was going on through Mrs. Weasley's mind.

"He'll come back to you. Just give him more time. Its all relatively difficult for him, with work and voldemort and..." She was almost tempted to say Mr. Weasley as a cause of stress for the red-headed assistant, but refrained. Mrs. Weasley, missing that, smiled reassuredly at Hermione and embraced her in a hug.

"I swear, sometimes, you are a mind reader. Did you unpack, Mione?" She asked, releasing her and returning to her dishes.

"Some what. I just need to get my schoolbag back from Ron. You don't know where he might have put it do you?" Hermione asked, forgetting her snack and looking around the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing, to ponder that thought.

"Hermione... did you finish all your schoolwork, early, again?" Hermione paused her search at that thought. Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, just looked on in curiosity.

"Yes...why?..." Hermione's mind trailed off as she realized what that meant. The boys were alone with her bag. Her bag stuffed full of all the answers for the next school year. She ran from the room, Ginny after her once more as they both fumbled up the flights of stairs. Hermione skid to a stop in front of Ron's door. She pounded on it and shook it nearly off its hinges.

The boys had returned from their failed quidditch game, moments before. Fred and George had set up their camp right on the field. "Stupid gits," Was all Ron said before he flopped on the bed. And it was at this that Hermione was found pounding on the door.

Ron had been in deep thought on his bed. This was all a big mess. He had hoped that Hermione coming to stay with them would ease the uneasiness he had been feeling. But it was just the opposite. Now it was him worrying about this new mysterious man in her life, which left him even more uneasy. Don't get him wrong, he was glad his friend was there. She was healthy, she was obviously lively--more like deathly--and she looked great. Ron was about to delve more into that, to his horror, when a pounding sounded at the door.

Harry whom had been crouched over something in the corner, shoved it under the bed, and jumped on his own cot. He signaled Ron to get the door, as he pulled a comic from the floor and pretended to be indulged. Ron lazily got up and went to the door. He opened it a crack, and audibly moaned as he realized whom was on the other side.

"Back so soon?" He asked Hermione, none-to-thrilled. He let the door drift open as he went back to his bed grabbing a similar comic and reading it. He could feel his face had become flushed from his previous thoughts, and hoped she wouldn't play off that.

"Ron..." Hermione started threateningly. Ron's shoulders cringed. He had know idea how she had known, but she had and now she was gonna call him on it. She was going to let the world know that Ron had been thinking illy of her and her body, and her clothes.. or lack there of. Ron visibly smacked his face with the comic. What the hell was the matter with him.

Hermione watched this silent mono-exchange, with some curiosity. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other knowingly and preoccupied themselves. Whatever was up with Ron, it had nothing to do with his comic nor Hermione's missing school bag.

"Ron. I gave you my school bag. Where did you put it?" At that Ron's head peaked up from behind the buff wizard on the cover of his comic. Blushing furiously and grinning like an idiot, he rose slightly off the bed. He looked down at Harry, who's face had turned a ghostly white, he slowly shook his head. Ron wondered at that.

"I... um.. I think I left it in the den?" He offered, Harry inaudibly sighed as he grinned back at Ron.

Hermione gave a quick nod and ran from the room in search of her school work. Ginny smiled knowingly and followed none to quickly after her. Ron swore he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'stalling her.' Ron whipped his attention back to Harry. "Tell me you don't have her bag. I really don't need this from her right now." Ron admitted, hopping from his bed. Harry rose slowly and sheepishly.

"I needed to see her essay for Snape's potions class. You know that highly advanced one we stupidly signed up for. Boy this year's gonna be chaotic." Harry predicted. He reached under Ron's bed and pulled the bag from underneath it. Harry was looking around frantically as what to do with it. He looked around the small confines and his gaze finally fell on the small window. He ran to it.

He smiled at the sight. He had never been happier to see the twins. He swung the window open and yelled down to them. "Fred! George! Come on up!" The twins smiled and waved before a distinct crack was heard.

"Ronnikins! Harry!" They cried out, flopping simultaneously onto the bed. Ron was flabberghasted. They were both dressed in matching puffskein furlined pants and ruffled collared shirts. They had begun to let their hair grow out so it now grazed past their shoulders. Mrs. Weasley, was most likely none-to-keen on that feature.

"No time, guys. We need a favor." Harry pulled up the heavy bag and shoved at them. "You hide that for me?" He asked. The twins smiled. Harry Potter up to mischief? This was great. Their financial backer was following closely in their footsteps. Fred stood up first and sloppily saluted Harry.

"It would be our honor!" George followed suit before grabbing the bag and aparating from the room. Not a moment to soon as Hermione burst in once more. Harry smiled at Ron as she began to tear about his room.

"Ron its not there. That had all of my homework in it! I will never forgive you if you've lost it." At that thought another crack was heard in the now overcrowded room. Fred and George emerged. Fred winked at Hermione and she blushed furiously.

"I thought you hadn't forgiven me since earlier..." Ron reminded him, feeling deja vu. At this rate, Hermione would never forgive him. Hermione just growled at that as she dropped to her knees and rummaged around under the bed.

"Oh! A Bag!" Fred proclaimed, George picked up as well.

"We thought you were looking for a hag-"

"-which didn't make any sense mind you." Fred finished making their way to the door.

Hermione was making like she was going to pounce on them. Harry, Ron and Ginny, just looked on in pure horror. This could not be good.

"Fred... George.. Where is my bag?" She seethed motioning after them.

"Well Hermione it works like this."

"We have your bag, we're gonna be here for the rest of the summer-"

"So you won't get it back-"

"-until we leave, but that won't be until you do." A twin added thoughtfully.

"We've had it up to here-" Both twins made a motion to put there palms to their chests.

"-with all your studying. So we've taken a hold of the situation." Hermione just looked like she wanted to kill them.

"This isn't funny! I need to finish my assignments." They just grinned at her, knowing she had already done them all. She probably wanted to proofread 'just in case.' Hermione scowled and then thought up a ploy that might work. She walked up to the boys who just stood there, trying not to show any fear to her advances. Although, Hermione saw them visibly suck in their chests. But she walked right past them, out the room and proceeded down the stairs.

"er... Herms?" Fred called out coming to the banister. Harry, Ginny, Ron and George followed him to the bar as well. Hermione was already making her way to the second floor.

"Yes, Gred?" She asked sweetly, using a petname of his.

"What're you doing?" The other twin asked. Both twins began following after her, a bit slowly in case she tried anything.

Hermione had reached the first floor and made a beeline for the kitchen. She never answered the twins. "Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione called out audibly. Fred and George gave each other a terrified look as they bolted down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Mum! We can explain everything...." He trailed off to see that Hermione was alone in the kitchen, resting against the counter. Harry, Ron and Ginny stumbled down the stairs as well.

"Now that's just a taste of the terror i can invoke. Give me my bag, or i will tell her when she gets back." Hermione said looking up at the clock. It simply said that Mrs. Weasley was "out". Fred smiled at George.

"You strike up a hard bargain."

"We like your style kid."

"But alas-"

"-Yes, alas-"

"We mailed your bag off to Charlie-"

"-We figure he needed to catch up on a few studies himself-"

"-Being in Romania and all, doubt he has anything good to read."

"We were only looking out for the wellbeing of our brother."

"But, to our misfortune-"

"-Meaning your misfortune as well-"

"It'll take days to get there-"

"-Days to get back-"

"-and of course he has to read them all-"

"-and he reads very-"

"-very-"

"-slow. So you see we're in a dilemma."

"And that means you're in it with us."

Fred and George finished. Harry was tempted to give them an applause, but didn't want to anger Hermione, that much more. Hermione had sat through it all, and at some point had brought her hands to her head. Now she was proceeding to rub her temples.

"No this means, you're in trouble. If I don't get that bag back, by the time school starts, I risk failing all of my courses." She cried out in horror. She looked near tears. "And if i fail all of my courses, I get expelled from Hogwarts. And if that happens, I have a lot of free time on my hands to go down to your shop and burn it down to the ground!" She screamed threateningly. Fred and George looked at each other. Their spirits dropped a bit. Surely they weren't taking her threat seriously.

"Well, we'll see you then." Fred said before they both disapparated from the kitchen. Hermione's mouth dropped open. What was that about? Never had the twins given up so easily. She looked back to her friends and shrugged, her temper gone, she went to the den and sulked. Having nothing at all to do. Harry and Ron smiled. Fred and George were their idols now. They had gotten Hermione to agree, using that term loosely, to doing no schoolwork for the rest of the summer. They ran back upstairs to do what wizarding boys do. Read comics and play wizarding chess.

The rest of the afternoon was very uneventful. When Mrs. Weasley returned from being 'out' she began to fix dinner. Remarkably, Hermione said nothing about Fred and George's escapade with her bag, and helped with dinner in silence alongside Ginny. Mr. Weasley arrived home shortly before dinner was to begin.

"Hello, Hermione." He said smiling as he dropped his bag by the door. He kissed Ginny and Molly on their heads and walked out of the kitchen and into the den. "Oy, Molly, whats that mess out there near the lawn?" He called out making himself comfortable. Molly snorted at that thought.

"Your sons are back, that's what." And at that Mr. Weasley sputtered from the other room and hurriedly made his way back to the kitchen.

"Which sons?" He asked paling. Molly snorted at that and stopped stirring her stew.

"You know which ones. Here for the rest of the summer. They're telling everyone tonight." She finished none-to-thrilled. Mr. Weasley just scratched his head at the thought and sat down at the table.

"HARRY! RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. The two boys appeared a shorttime later.

"Listen Harry, you need to watch your bishops, you can't just leave them out in the open. My rook will take them everytime." Ron advised slapping Harry on the back. Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself, she enjoyed seeing Harry having a good time. Especially after everything he had been through last year. And the year before that... and the year before that... actually it was a wonder he could even still smile after everything he had been through his entire life. Tears threatened to spring from her eyes as she began dictating chores. "Ginny go get your brothers. Harry and Ron set the table please." She said silently sniffling. Everyone obeyed and after a few moments the table was set and the dinner was set upon the table. After everyone began to dig in and serve themselves, Hermione noticed the twins hadn't touched their food. She looked at them curiously.

"Not hungry boys? Guilty Conscience, maybe?" She hinted giving them a furious glare. They just smiled at that.

"We've actually been debating when to make our announcement." Fred said grabbing a roll and picking at it.

Mrs. Weasley's ears perked up at this. All the boys had told them was that the business was having some trouble and they needed a place to stay. She had assumed that their products weren't selling and they were sour about their failed ventures. Spite of the frown her face showed on the outside, on the inside she was smiling at the prospects of having her sons working alongside their father at the ministry. She urged them on. "Just make it now, we're all listening."

Fred looked to George and he just shrugged.

"Well as you all know, we're here for the rest of the summer." George said.

"But its not by choice." Fred added, Mrs. weasley snorted at that.

"No offense mother, but this was very unplanned." They both nodded at that.

"See the truth is, the business isn't doing well." Harry and Ron gasped at that.

"That's not possible! Everyone buys your products at school. Skiving Snackboxes were purchased by everyone taking their OWLS last year." Harry said in their defense receiving another snort from Mrs. Weasley.

The twins beamed at their praise.

"That's not what we mean."

"You see our products are selling."

"Making a fortune actually"

"The problem is our business."

"It was burned down last night." Everyone at their table gasped and became wide eyed.

"We originally thought it was a Flaming Fancy that went sour and exploded the place."

"That is until our Hogsmeade business burned down as well."

"So after sifting through the ashes we discovered that we're being targeted by an individual."

They were silent as their blood began to boil.

"Zonko is trying to destroy our business." 


	6. Chapter 6: Shower Scene

Disclaimer: Ahem... a poem  
Once upon a time there was a girl  
Who lived in a Harry Potter world  
A world made by the talented JKR  
And althought his girl tried so hard  
She could never be the greatness as she  
So please lawyers of the billionaire.. don't sue me.  
I am just a fanfiction offer, I know not what I do  
This is my disclaimer, I own nothing and that I know is true.

(A.N So long for the update! haha i thought I had already uploaded Chapter 6, bad me. But here it is in all its glory! Thanks to my beta and my loyal reviewees! :) Love you all. I think you'll like this chapter of nothingness... back to my original roots. It won't stay this way forever, so revel in its fluffiness.. of sorts at least. )

Chapter 6: Shower Scene

After the twins had dropped their bombshell at dinner, there was aneruption. Ron was still frowning at everyone's reactions. Mrs. Weasley had started to cry, fearing for her son's safety. Harry had began to shout about seeking revenge. Ginny had said she was goingto have to tell everyone at school to boycott Zonko's. But it wasHermione's comment that still stuck with him.

"I know a particular busy beetle that would love to get their handson this story." She said deep in thought as she fumbled with herstew. She looked very thoughtful, and Ron found himself wanting toprobe her brain... he shook his head at that thought.

Dinner had been over for quite some time. Mr. Weasley deciding he would have atalk with the Aurors to see what could be done about Zonko'shitmen. Ron found himself with Harry shut off in his room. Harry had gottena scroll of Hermione's from Fred and George and they were both frantically copying down her work. They had admitted to them that they had just hid the bag in the garage, and not send it off totheir brother. They offered to lend Harry one scroll a night. Ofcourse Harry had accepted, Ron laughed at that thought, driving a curious thought from Harry.

"What, mate?" He asked scribbling away.

"Harry, how are we going to pass this year, if we're already copyingoff Hermione and school hasn't even started yet?" Ron asked puttinghis quill down and picking up a wizarding magazine. Harry bit thefeather of his and took a moment to ponder that.

"Well we'll just have to keep copying her work then." He saidsmirking returning to his plagerism. Ron smiled at that and decided to leave well enough alone. Harry had been in better spirits since he first arrived, and that was good enough for Ron. He understood how hard it was for Harry to move on without Sirius there. And he had a suspicion that Harry was keeping something from him. Something that involved the night Sirius died... he had always shrugged it off, not wanting to broach the subject with Harry. But lately... he couldn't shrug it. He knew it was something important. He looked at Harry thoughtfully, trying to make up his mind. "I don't know what we'd do if Hermione weren't here to save our neck." Harry quipped still copying.

Ron just snorted at that thought. Hermione was another person that he couldn't shrug off his brain. Ever since she had arrived earlier that day, or rather ever since she had arrived into his life, he hadn't been able to get her out of his brain. She sure was beginning to make her presence there known. And in more than one way. Sure at first it was her nagging that constantly had his brain in a twist. But now it was everything. Making her happy, making her mad.. making sure she's alright.. everything. He was always thinking about her. He was thinking about Harry's safety as well, and he was worried about his wellbeing, but it was nothing compared to the intensity that was Hermione. Now it was driving him insane. Constantly battling with his own conscious and then having to battle her, it was becoming unbearable. And the way his thoughts were heading as of late were of things to blanch and blush about.

Like earlier, thinking about her body, and its curves and the way she wore her hair... He smacked his forehead as he realized he was still in the room with Harry. This was something else, he snorted to himself. He just couldn't shake her off his mind.

"Harry.. do you.." He started not sure what to say. Harry looked up, finished with his assignment, rolling the parchment up and shoving it in his own bag.

"Do I what?" He asked getting Pig to send Hermione's chment back down to Fred and George. They had decided to bunker down in their makeshift warehouse on the lawn. Worried about the remainder of their merchandise.

"I don't know.. nevermind." Ron said standing up and putting the magazine down on the floor. The lady on the cover pouted at being cast off so easily, the title read: "Remedies for the Remedial". Harry looked at Ron curiously, having noticed the slight twinge on his cheeks. "Ron, just tell me. Somethings been bothering you all day." Harry noted, reminding Ron of his return from Hermione's. That was something he had hoped to forget. He decided that was what was nagging at him in the end.

"How do we know this Donald, is some one that will treat her right?" He asked Harry turning to grab his miniature snitch from its casing on the dresser. He picked up his seeker action figure and returning to his bed, he threw both into the air. The seeker and snitch came to life as they frantically began to dance and weave around the room, the seeker trying desperately to catch the tiny ball. Harry watched this for a moment, his adrenaline rising at the memory of the chase, before he responded.

"Well if he's Hermione's boyfriend," That felt so weird to say, Harry thought to himself, "Then he must be an alright guy. I mean she wouldn't just pick an idiot." Ron gaped at Harry.

"Oh and Victor Krum wasn't an idiot?" He nearly shouted at Harry. Harry laughed at that.

"Yeah, but they weren't ever in a relationship together." Harry pointed out. Ron grunted in response.

"I don't want her to be hurt, thats all."

"What and you're saying I do?" Harry said mocking offense.

"No.. it's just that.. Hermione shouldn't have a boyfriend. I mean me and you haven't had girlfriends. It's gonna mess with our friendship." Ron finished.

"Ron, I was with Cho Chang last year." Harry pointed out, once again deflating Ron's defense.

"She doesn't count!" Ron retorted throwing his chest out and crossing his arms.

"Well I think she does. Just because you don't have any experience with girls, doesn't mean you need to be jealous of what little I have." Harry responded offended. Ron let out a gruff blast of air.

"You call that experience? She cried the first time you kissed her!" He said aggressively.

"Well at least I've been kissed!" Harry finished rising.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said rising as well getting close to Harry's face. Harry responded with a snort.

"Yeah." He shouted back.

"Oh yeah?" Ron responded again, his mind running in a loop.

"Ron? What are we fighting about?" Harry pointed out backing away from him. Ron, who's eyes were ablazed in a frenzy, looked taken aback at that thought. He visibly scratched his head as he sat back down on his bed.

"Bloody Hell if I know." He responded picking up his magazine once more. He looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back. And thus commenced the laughter.

"I think we need some quidditch." Harry said sadly cursing the night sky and the twins for setting up camp on the field.

"I think I need a shower." Ron said tossing the magazine at Harry and then exiting the room. Ron stumbled into the dark of the hallway. He noticed the light on in his sisters room and wondered what her and Hermione could be talking about. He shrugged it off and made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet and his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom, entered it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's reaction to the twin's secret was one of pure disgust. How could Zonko be so envious of their success as to risk their lives. They could have been seriously hurt in the fires or worse.. Hermione just sat there thinking of the best solution to this disaster. Why hadn't this been the top story of the Daily Prophet? Of course they were still reporting all the nonsense that happened last year, as up to date news. Well the public should know about this atrocity.

"I know a particular busy beetle that would love to get their hands on this story." She blurted out, only Harry and Ron understanding her meaning. It was true though. Rita Skeeter, living richly off the story she wrote last year about Harry, was constantly owling her formore stories about Harry. This was just something she could feed back to her to help spread the word about what Zonko was doing. And Ginny's boycot could be mentioned. Whatever Zonko had hoped he would gain in doing so he was sadly mistaken. After dinner she retreated to Ginny's room, Ginny following closely, to write her letter to Rita.

"Who're you writing to?" Ginny asked sifting through her closet for her missing night gown. Hermione placed her letter in an envelope before addressing it to the reporter.

"Rita Skeeter." At that Ginny rose quickly in the closet, bumping her head on a lowshelf.

"Ow! Rita Skeeter, why for?" She asked rubbing her head.

"So she'll print a story about what's happening with your brother's business. The public has a write to know about this. And since the Daily Prophet isn't printing anything about it, I was seeing if she could." She put the letter aside, making a mental note to ask Ron to borrow Pig later.

"I don't know, Hermione. After everything she put you guys through over these last few years. You'd be better off asking Luna's father to print the story." She suggested returning to her closet. Hermione snorted at that.

"Yeah and he'd probably say is was the Crumple Nosed Snarcack instead of Zonko." She replied going to her trunk and sifting through its contents.

"It's Snorkack." Ginny replied subconciously pulling her night gown over her chemise and slipping out of her jeans and flinging herself on her bed. She grabbed a muggle magazine off her nightstand and began reading the latest in muggle fashion, making a mental wishlist of things she wanted the twins to buy her. Being the spoiled little sister that she was, she found now that they were rich, they wouldn't, rather couldn't, deny her anything. Hermione ignored her correction as she pulled her own nightgown from her trunk. She still felt grimy from traveling by floo earlier before.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Gin. Be right back." Ginny just waved a hand in her direction absently as she read on. Hermione opened Ginny's door to the darkness of the hallway. She closed it behind her as she made her way down to the bathroom. She noticed that there was some raised voices coming from Ron's room, but she decided she'd had enough of the boys for one day and pushed on to the bathroom. She was still mentally reminding herself to not forget to ask to borrow Pig from Ron as she shut the door behind her.

She began to slip out of her clothes, letting them pool at her feet on the tile. She turned the shower on and pulling the curtain around the bathtub, began to cleanse her body of soot and dirt. She washed her bushy curls, now wavy and stuck to her back in its wet state, with her vanilla potion she had brought with her. She had made it herself to control the frizziness, her hair visibly more stable than recent years. She let herself become intoxicated in its rich fragrance. She sat under the pelting stream of water, thinking absently of fleeting thoughts. One thought stuck in her head particularly well though... Ron's behavior earlier with Donald. She frowned at that closing her eyes and washing her body with soap.

What was his problem? Why couldn't she just have a normal relationship with whomever she pleased, without his interference? She smiled a little at that thought. Well at least he cared enough about her to behave so insanely. She frowned suddenly after that thought. He didn't care about her like that, so it wasn't quite the same thing. Or was it? She was so confused? She gathered as much from his reaction that he was necessarily confused as well, judging by her confrontations with him as of late. Distracted and confused.

She shook her head as she turned the water off. Since when did she think about Ron.. especially in the shower.. thinking about Ron naked in the shower. Ron naked? She blushed to herself. She was going insane. She even smiled at the thought before giggling to herself.

She moved to exit the tub, raising one leg at the brim, when she heard the door opening. She gasped suddenly, forgetting her precarious position, slipping forward a little bit.

Ron just entered the bathroom in a flurry. He looked up just in time to see Hermione slip and fall out of the shower and into the show curtain. It tangled around her body before she plummeted to the floor, none to gracefully. He dove to catch her and she just ended up falling on his chest.

They were both blushing furiously. They didn't speak for a moment. Hermione overcome with embarassment. Ron reveling in the sight he had just born witness to. He had seen his first naked female. Sure he couldn't make anything out, as she was falling, but it was the thought that count. The curtain now tangled up, covering her fairly well, her legs sticking out in oddangles, was pooling with water and drenching fully clothed Ron.

"Er.. Ron.. Help?" She hinted her blush overtaking her face. Ron shook his head and slid out from beneath her. He began to try to untangle her, but she clung to the curtain very possesively and shrieked at him.

"No Ron! Don't Help! Go Get Help!" She said to him, her entire body carrying the blush. She couldn't be more mortified. She wasn't sure how much Ron had seen, but any of her was too much. Especially after the thoughts she had just been having. She was completely mortified.

"Oh.. right." Ron said distractively. He ran from the bathroom and got Ginny. He didn't return with her, instead returning to his room and lying on his bed, feigning exhaustion and remaining there for the remainder of the night.

Ginny, however, after seeing Hermione's state, would not give her the satisfaction of allowing her to crawl into a hole and die.


End file.
